Taking Turns
Taking Turns is an original Barney song that debuted in Caring Means Sharing. Lyrics Original= Oh, we take turns (Oh, we take turns) When we play with toys, (When we play with toys) 'Cause that's what's right ('Cause that's what's right) For girls and boys. (For girls and boys) Oh, we take turns When we play with toys, 'Cause that's what's right For girls and boys. Oh, we take turns When we play with toys. Oh, we take turns (Oh, we take turns) When we play a game, (When we play a game) 'Cause that's a rule ('Cause that's a rule) That stays the same. (That stays the same) Oh, we take turns When we play a game, 'Cause that's a rule That stays the same. Oh, we take turns When we play a game. Oh, we take turns (Oh, we take turns) So we'll all have fun, (So we'll all have fun) And we include (And we include) Everyone. (Everyone) Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun, And we include Everyone. Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun. Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun, And we include Everyone. Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun. |-| Alternative= Oh, we take turns (Oh, we take turns) In school each day, (In school each day) That makes it fun (That makes it fun) For work and play. (For work and play) Oh, we take turns In school each day, That makes it fun For work and play. Oh, we take turns In school each day. Oh, we take turns (Oh, we take turns) When we're helping out, (When we're helping out) 'Cause that's what friends ('Cause that's what friends) Are all about. (Are all about) Oh, we take turns When we're helping out. 'Cause that's what friends Are all about. Oh, we take turns When we're helping out. Oh, we take turns (Oh, we take turns) So we'll all have fun, (So we'll all have fun) And we include (And we include) Everyone. (Everyone) Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun, And we include Everyone. Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun. Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun, And we include Everyone. Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun. Notes *In May I Help You?, The Exercise Circus, & Gone Fishing, only the last three verses are sung. *In Birthday Ole, the song is heard as an instrumental while the children are playing pinata *In Barney's Sense Sational Day, the last stanza is sung twice; once at the end, and once at the beginning in place of the first stanza. Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #Caring Means Sharing #A Splash Party, Please #May I Help You? #The Exercise Circus! #Gone Fishing! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #First Things First! #Count Me In! #Birthday Olé #You Can Do It! #A New Friend #Sharing Is Caring! #Caring Hearts #Playing Games #Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure |-| Home Videos= #Barney Songs #Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (Scene Taken from: The Exercise Circus!) #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #Barney's Sense-Sational Day #What a World We Share #It's Nice to Meet You (Scene Taken from: A New Friend) #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! #Happy Mad Silly Sad (Scene Taken from: Caring Hearts) #Can You Sing That Song? #Celebrating Around The World #Sharing is Caring! (Scene Taken from: Sharing Is Caring!) #Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: Caring Hearts) #Play with Barney (Scene Taken from: Playing Games and Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure) |-| Music Cassette/CD= #I Love to Sing with Barney Category:Barney Songs Category:Original Barney Songs Category:First Generation Barney Songs Category:Season 1 Songs